Be With You
by Floral White
Summary: Sasusaku Month 2014 [08 : The Student Becomes The Teacher] Sasuke kembali belajar di akademi atas perintah Kakashi selaku hokage. Ia semakin terpuruk mengetahui rekan merah jambunya yang akan mengajarinya.::R&R?
1. The Smell of Fresh Paint

**Sasusaku Month 2014**

01 : The smell of fresh paint

Summary : Sakura hanya meminta Sai mengajarinya melukis, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menyeretnya pergi.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus jengkel, menatap bosan Naruto dan Kakashi yang tengah serius membicarakan tentang buku terakhir terbitan Jiraiya. Kedua lelaki yang berstatus sebagai murid dan guru itu terlihat terhanyut dengan obrolan mereka. Memang, jika mereka sudah membicarakan buku mesum yang kata mereka memiliki seni sangat tinggi itu, dunia mereka teralihkan.

Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Naruto dan Kakashi, setelah selesai pelatihan mereka berdua akan istirahat dan mulai membicarakan isi dari buku tersebut. Pikiran Naruto yang awalnya polos itu kini tercemari oleh gurunya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang, model-model _oiroke no jutsu _andalan pemuda itu sudah berubah lebih _hot._

Melihat hal ini, Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk kedua lelaki yang kini tengah menghayal membayangkan secara visual apa yang tertulis di dalam novel karangan Jiraya itu.

"Ah, aku bisa membayangkan Sakura-_chan _dalam pakaian ini," kikik Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Kakashi menyetujui, "Dia akan terlihat sangat _sexy_," imbuhnya.

Sasuke yang awalnya mengabaiakn mereka kini panas. Telinganya berkedut dan rahangnya menegras mendengar ucapan rekan setimnya dan tentu saja guru mesum itu.

"Terkutuk kalian!" desisnya tidak terima. Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia sangat tidak sudi membiarkan Sakura menjadi objek khayalan mereka, apalagi dengan pikiran kotor seperti itu. Rasanya, ia ingin menjebak mereka kedalam _tsukoyumi _dan merasakan sakitnya _genjutsu _itu.

Kakashi dan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke yang tengah marah. Malah, pria yang sebentar lagi akan melepaskan status lajangnya itu menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak melihat Sakura kecil kami sudah berubah menjadi wanita idaman para lelaki." Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkilat, "Dan kau pasti tidak tahu, Sakura memiliki banyak pengagum laki-laki. Dan sebagai lelaki, kau pasti tahu apa yang ada di kepala mereka, hm…?"

Mata Kakashi terlihat senang melihat Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Ia tahu, muridnya yang satu itu memang perlu diberi sedikit dorongan.

Dan seolah mengerti maksud kerlingan Kakashi, Naruto langsung mengungkapkan fakta yang membuat pemuda Uchiha itu naik darah.

"Bahkan Sai pernah membayangkan melukis Sakura hanya mengenakan _lingerie_," tutur Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. "Yah, mungkin Sai bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Dia sedang mengajari Sakura-_chan _melukis di apartemennya."

Ucapan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke, kemana Sakura pagi ini? Kenapa gadis itu tidak ikut berlatih bersama mereka, padahal hari ini Sakura tidak ada _shift _di rumah sakit.

"_Kuso_!" geram Sasuke. Ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari tempat latihan.

"Oi, mau kemana, Teme?!"

"Apa Sai akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Kakashi melihat kepergian muridnya.

Naruto dan Kakashi saling memandang, kemudian tertawa keras membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka paksa pintu apartemen Sai, dan hampir saja ia mengaktifkan _sharingan-_nya melihat Sakura dan Sai yang tengah saling menindih. Posisi mereka memang terlihat intim dengan Sai yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura dan kepalanya _nyungsep _dileher Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura langsung terlonjak, dan mendorong kasar Sai dari atas tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter dan membentur tembok.

Mengabaikan Sai yang tengah mengerang kesakitan, Sakura memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura gugup, takut Sasuke salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Mata Sasuke menyipit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia merasa Sakura seolah-olah tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke agak takut. "A-aku hanya belajar melukis, dan yang kau lihat tadi hanya kecelakaan saja," jelas Sakura gugup, takut Sasuke salah paham dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menatap tajam Sai yang kini berlumuran cat warna warni.

"Ayo pergi!" titah Sasuke sembari menyeret Sakura bersamanya.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Mengabaikan protes Sakura, Sasuke terus saja menyeret gadis itu keluar dari apartemen Sai.

Sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen, hanya menatap kepergian rekan-rekan setimnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa Sasuke-_kun _cemburu?" pikirnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku celananya. "Aku mulai mengerti sekarang," gumamnya lalu memasukkan kembali buku tersebut dengan senyum kecl di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kau bisa melukis, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Uchiha selalu bisa melakukan semuanya," sombongnya.

Sakura memutar matanya, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu ini. "Dasar sombong," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sibuk mencampur dua buah cat yang warnanya berbeda. "Aku yang akan mengajarimu melukis, mengerti?"

Sakura bergidik, merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di dekat telinganya.

Sasuke lalu mengambil kanvas, dan menyuruh Sakura mulai melukis.

Sakura menggerutu rendah, lalu mulai menorehkan kuasnya sesuka hati. Katanya Sasuke akan mengajarinya, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu hanya duduk menikmati jus tomatnya sambil memperhatikannya.

Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan jus tomatnya, mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ini membutuhkan teknik tingkat tinggi, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memahami artinya," jawab Sakura asal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini sudah berlumuran cat warna warni. "Jangan membodohiku!" dengusnya.

Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke, lalu menyeringai. "Apa sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak bisa melukis, eh?" ejeknya.

Sasuke mendelik, kemudian mengambil paksa kuas di tangan Sakura. "Aku bukan orang yang bermulut besar," tukas Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau masih meragukanku?" kekeh Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, tanda kekalahan. Gadis itu menatap lekat lukisan yang dihasilkan oleh Sasuke. Meski menolak mengakuinya, lukisan Sasuke memang benar-benar bagus.

"Mulai sekarang, berhenti meminta Sai mengajarimu," putus Sasuke seenaknya. Dengan santainya ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang mungil Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" kaget Sakura. Gadis itu bisa memastikan rona merah menghiasi sleuruh wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. Pemuda itu sungguh menikmati bau cat yang tercium oleh indra penciuamnnya, bercampur aroma khas Sakura. Perpaduan yang benar-benar baik, pikirnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku Sakura!"

.

**Fin **

.

.

Sebenernya gak ada niatan untuk bikin fict ini, tapi ngeliat prompt2 dan fanart2 untuk SasuSaku Month 2014 saya tergoda untuk ikutan, walopun udah hari 14 :D


	2. Late

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

02 : Late

Summary : Meskipun Sasuke terlambat datang dan tidak biasa menepati janjinya, namun Sakura mendapat sesuatu yang lebih istimewa.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sudah empat jam lebih, Sakura duduk di meja makan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu masih belum jua menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Apakah Sasuke lupa, pikirnya sedih. Padahal, gadis itu sudah merencanakan makan malam ini dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Sakura tahu mereka sama-sama sibuk, karena itu ia sengaja mengajak Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dikala mereka ada waktu luang. Hari ini, Sakura libur di rumah sakit dan kemarin Sasuke baru pulang dari Otogakure. Pemuda itu telah memastikan malam ini akan datang, tapi sampai sekarang belum muncul juga.

Sakura mengerti, sebagai kapten _anbu_, kekasihnya memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan Sasuke, dan berusaha menjaga komunikasi mereka meksipun jarang bertemu.

"Nona, apakah anda ingin memesan teh lagi?"

Lamunan Sakura terusik oleh suara pelayan yang menghampiri mejanya. Ia mengangguk dan mempersilakan pelayan tersebut mnegambil cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Mungkin secangkit teh lagi, pikirnya.

Tidak lama, teh panas telah tersedia di atas mejanya. Meksipun perutnya terasa kembung karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi cairan itu, tapi Sakura selalu tergoda untuk meminumnya lagi. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang pecinta teh.

Sakura mendesah berat, menatap kedai yang didiaminya selama lima jam belakangan ini mulai sepi. Hanya ada dua orang lelaki di sudut kanan yang masih menikmati makan malamnya.

Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Sakura memanggil pelayan dan mulai membayar. Gadis itu keluar dari kedai dengan wajah murung dan perut kembung. Ia memang tidak memesan makanan, hanya mengkonsumsi teh sebagai temannya menunggu Sasuke yang nyatanya tidak datang.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kantor hokage dengan wajah kesal. Pemuda itu rasanya ingin mencekik leher dua tetua desa yang dengan seenaknya memerintahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak menghormati Naruto, Sasuke pasti tidak akan peduli dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ck, _kuso_!" geramnya.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat, menuju jalan utama desa.

Jalanan nampak sepi, dan hanya ada beberapa kedai dan toko yang masih buka. Meskipun tahu dirinya sangat terlambat, tapi Sasuke tetap bertekad pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Sakura.

Dan sepertinya, keputusannya tidak salah.

Dari seberang jalan, ia melihat Sakura baru keluar dari kedai. Menghela nafas lega, Sasuke langsung menghampiri gadisnya yang terlihat kelelahan dan tidak bersemangat.

"Sakura!" panggilnya.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menggerogoti hatinya melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Sakura. "Maaf, aku dari kantor hokage," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Sakura menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum meskipun hasilnya sangat kaku.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, sangat tidak menyukai senyum Sakura yang dipaksakan seperti itu.

"Ikut denganku!" Sasuke langsung meraih tangah Skaura dan menyatukan jemari mereka.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_…?"

"Maaf…" untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke mengucapkan kata sakral itu pada gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Jujur, Sasuke merasa risih ditatap terus menerus oleh kekasihnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya yang tengah memasak?

Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah memasak makan malam untuk mereka. "Kau terlihat keren, Sasuke-_kun_," kikiknya. Rasa kesalnya sudah hilang semenjak Sasuke membawanya ke rumahnya, dan memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Namun sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Dan pipi tirusnya menghangat saat merasakan lengan kecil memeluk pingganya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar di dadanya, merangsek masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Hanya Sakuralah yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Mematikan kompor, Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan menangkup pipi putih gadisnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, menyatuhkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir lembut kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih," ungkapnya, lalu mencium kening Sakura sayang.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Sasuke. Memeluk erat lelaki itu, memberitahu betapa ia mencintainya.

Sasuke sendiri menguburkan hidungnya di helaian merah jambu Sakura. "Makanannya nanti dingin," ujarnya melonggarkan pelukannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke cemberut, "Aku masih ingin memelukmu," rengeknya.

Sasuke terkekeh dengan tingkah kekanan Sakura. "Kalau begitu besok kita menemui orangtuamu, bagaimana?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Meminta orang tuamu untuk mengganti margamu, tentu saja," ujarnya, "dan kau bisa terus memelukku setiap hari," imbuhnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Sakura hanya bisa merona dan kembali memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kau sungguh tidak romantis, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, dan membalas pelukan Sakura sama eratnya.

.

**Fin**


	3. Phobia

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

03 : Phobia

Summary : Untuk malam ini, Sakura dapat menghilangkan ketakutannya karena dia.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemuruh membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu itu langsung terduduk dengan selimut yang meluncur hingga pinggangnya. kembali suara keras yang disertai kilatan serta deru angin membuat Sakura terkesiap. Sedikit gemetar, Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup.

Ia bisa melihat jelas badai mengamuk, disertai petir yang saling bersahutan. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menghampiri jendela dan menutup tirainya dengan gemetar.

Ctar!

Sakura terlonjak kaget, dan langsung melompat ke tempat tidur. Menggulung dirinya dengan selimut biru tebal. Sakura mencoba untuk kembali tidur, namun sepertinya gagal, karena suara petir terus saja membuatnya takut.

Setelah dua puluh menit, Sakura masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Seolah-olah, sedikit saja ia membuat gerakan, petir akan menyambarnya. Meskipun malam ini hawanya lumayan dingin yang diakibatkan oleh hujan badai, tapi keringat mengucur di pelipis Sakura.

Ctar!

"Kyaa!"

Kali ini, Sakura tidak bisa meredam teriakannya karena terlalu kaget. Gadis itu menjerit keras menyaingi suara gemuruh yang masih terdengar. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sakura semakin menggulung dirinya dengan selimut yang berbau maskulin tersebut. Sakura berdoa dalam hati, berhrap _kami-sama _segera menghentikan badai malam ini.

.

"Sakura…"

Sakura yang masih dalam posisi kepompong langsung menyingkap selimutnya ketika mendengarkan suara bariton yang mengandung nada kekhawatiran disana. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihnya.

Sakura kembali terkesiap mendengar suara petir yang cukup besar.

Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura, kemudia menyeka keringat di pelipis gadis itu. "Akan kutemani," ujar Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tahu, kekasihnya memang sangat takut dengan petir. Ketika Sasuke mendengar suara jeritan Sakura, ia langsung menuju kamarnya karena ia tidur di kamar sebelah.

Malam ini, Sakura menginap di rumahnya karena tadi malam hujan deras setelah acara makan malam mereka. Karena tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura pulang dalam cuaca seperti ini, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menginap di rumahnya. Lagipula, Sasuke juga sudah menduga cuaca akan bertambah buruk. Karena itu, ia sedikit memaksa Sakura untuk menginap meskipun gadis itu sempat menolah. Bungsu Uchiha itu tahu, kekasihnya memiliki _phobia _terhadap petir, dan ia ingin memastikan Sakura akan baik-baik saja malam ini.

Sasuke menyingkap sleimut yang menggulung Sakura, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura untuk memberikannya ruang. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura masih bergetar takut akibat petir ang terus saja eksis.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura, Sasuke lalu naik ke kasur dan merebahkan diri di samping gadis itu.

Sasuke berbaring miring, mengangkat kepala Sakura dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal gadis yang calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Sakura merapatkan diri, mencari kehangatan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu mulai tenang, merasa sangat nyaman dan aman dengan Sasuke di sekelilingnya.

Sakura menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher pemuda itu, dan Sasuke langsung melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura mendesah lega, mengecup sekilas dada kencang Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ungkapnya tulus.

Sasuke mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Sakura untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. "Tidur!" titahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sakura mulai terlelap. Sasuke tahu itu, karena ia bisa merasakan _chakra _gadis di dekapannya mulai tenang, dan nafasnya teratur.

Menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, Sasuke kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang mungil Sakura. Dan Sasuke mulai terhanyut ke alam mimpi yang dipenuhi warna _pink _dan biru.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Gomen, kalo tiap chapter tidak sesuai dengan prompt...lagi gak ada ide xD


	4. There was No Warning

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

03 : There was No Warning

Summary : Sakura tidak bisa membendung air matanya, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sekilas Sakura, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan sepi di hadapannya.

Sakura mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, namun sia-sia. Cairan bening itu terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir melewati pipi hingga ke dagu lancipnya.

Sungguh, gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka. Padahal, tidak ada masalah yang serius diantara mereka. Memang, sudah seminggu ini sikap Sasuke sedikit berbeda, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Sungguh ironis, bangku tempat mereka sekarang seolah menjadi saksi kehidupan cinta Sakura.

Tepat di tengah malam seperti ini, Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu kepada Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan Konoha. Di bangku ini juga Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya setengah tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang di tempat bersejarah ini juga Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Kau bosan padaku?" tanya Sakura sesenggukan.

Sasuke sendiri masih enggan untuk membuka suaranya, bahkan pemuda itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang masih terisak di sampingnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, namun pandangannya terlihat kabur oleh air matanya. Gadis itu kembali menatap lututnya, mencengkram rok merah yang dikenakannya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Disela isakannya, Sakura berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya kenapa pemuda itu memutuskannya secara sepihak. Apakah ia punya salah? Apakah Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tidak senang? Atau apakah hubungan mereka selama ini menjadi beban bagi pemuda Uchiha itu.

Namun hingga detik ini, Sasuke tetap mengatupkan mulutnya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar setelah ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Sakura.

Mencoba menguatkan diri, Sakura mengusap air matanya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tapi langsung ditepis sedikit kasar oleh Sasuke.

Tentu saja, sikap Sasuke ini membuat hati Sakura tercubit perih. Gadis itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi. Sakura menyentuh dadanya, dan isakannya kembali mengeras. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Jika Sasuke memang menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir, maka Sakura akan merelakannya. Ia juga tidak mungkin untuk memaksa Sasuke tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, kau tahu," ujar Sakura masih sesenggukan.

Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menahan isakannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sauske juga tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia ingin Sakura menemukan orang yang bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia, tidak hanya membuatnya menangis.

Meskipun sangat berat dan tidak akan pernah rela, Sasuke harus melepaskannya sekarang. "Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Sakura."

Sontak, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Hatinya langsung mencelos melihat sudah tidak ada siapapun disana. Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Tapi bagiku, kau yang terbaik Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura.

Dan malam itu, Sakura berjalan pulang dengan tubuh gontai di tengah malam sunyi sendirian.

Namun, Sakura tidak menyadari sepasang mata merah mengawasi gadis itu di setiap langkahnya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini, Sasuke memiliki kegiatan baru setiap malam. Sama halnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia akan berdiri di sebuah cabang pohon menatap daun jendela yang selalu terbuka di malam hari. Ia akan berada disana hingga fajar menyingsing.

Rasanya, Sasuke ingin sekali melompat ke jendela tersebut, dan mendekap gadis merah jambu yang menangis tiap malam di atas kasurnya. Tapi, kalau ia melakukannya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Sakura. Ia hanya ingin Sakura mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, karena Sasuke tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untuk masa depan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata merahnya menyipit melihat Sakura yang berjalan sempoyongan mendekati jendela. Lengan kurusnya menjulur mengambil daun jendela, mungkin berniat untuk menutupnya. Namun tiba-tiba, Sakura terlihat oleng dan langsung terjatuh.

Segera, Sasuke langsung melompat dari cabang pohon menuju jendela Sakura.

Mata merahnya yang kini berubah menjadi hitam terbelalak melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. "Sakura," panggilnya khawatir. Dengan lembut, ia membawa gadis itu ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-_kun_…" lirih Sakura rendah.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, tapi gadis itu masih menutup matanya.

Melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini, membuat Sauske merasa sangat bersalah. Ia selalu saja membuat Sakura kesakitan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke sebelum mengecup pelan kening Sakura yang terasa hangat.

Malam ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan air mata karena dirinya. Jika ia bukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura, maka Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat dirinya menjadi yang terbaik untuk gadis yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Sakura. Membelai helaian merah jambu yang selalu terasa halus ditangannya, Sasuke bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura lagi.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

**Fin **


	5. Keepsake

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

05 : Keepsake

Summary : Satu-satunya benda berharga milik wanita yang paling dicintainya, kini telah melingkar manis di leher wanita masa depannya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terbatuk ringan saat debu mengepul di depan wajahnya. Manik kelamnya sedikit menyipit saat melihat sebuah kotak biru yang warnanya sudah memudar. Ia menarik kotak yang berada di bawah tumpukan kertas-kertas tua dan gulungan-gulungan klannya terdahulu. Mengusap debu tebal yang menyelimuti kotak tersebut, ia menutup hidungnya dengan lengan kirinya.

Dengan perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menatap benda-benda di dalamnya. Iris hitamnya terlihat sendu saat melihat sebuah boneka dino dan beberapa mainan di dalamnya. Sasuke menerawang, mengingat benda-benda itu adalah mainan yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil boneka dino hijau kesayangannya. Ia meringis mengingat kembali masa kanak-kanaknya dengan kakaknya dahulu. Ia memutar-mutar benda di tangannya, dan menyentuh ujung ekor boneka yang warnanya sudah kusam tersebut.

Sasuke mengguncang pikirannya untuk menghilangkan kenangan masa lalunya. Tangannya kembali membongkar barang-barangnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang merupakan tujuannya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sasuke merapikan kembali benda-benda berharganya dulu dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

Sasuke keluar dari gudang rumahnya menggenggam sebuah benda yang sangat berharga di kepalan tangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam satu menit. Mata hijaunya menatap frustasi kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Kembali, ia menghela nafas lelah melihat tumpukan pekerjaan yang menantinya.

Dengan raut wajah ditekuk, Sakura mulai memeriksa dan menyusun kertas-kertas tersebut sesuai abjad. Seharusnya, tugas ini adalah milik Ino, tapi sahabatnya itu memohon padanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini karena dia ada kencan malam ini dengan Naruto. Gadis blonde itu beralasan ingin tampil istimewa di depan hokage maniak ramen yang sayangnya adalah sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya. Berbagai macam alasan serta rengekan yang membuat telinganya sakit dikeluarkan Ino, sehingga Sakura menyerah dan bersedia menggantikan Ino menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sakura mendesah di tengah-tengan pekerjaannya, terkadang ia memijit pangkal hidungnya karena sudah terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Sakura reflek menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia melihat keasihnya tengah duduk santai di kusen jendela. "Sebentar lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," sahutnya dengan desahan pelan. Ia kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaan yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

Sasuke masih duduk di jendela saat Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sepuluh menit kemudian. Gadis merah jambu itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menikmati pemandangan malam hari desa Konoha.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung merona saat bibir tipis kekasihnya menyentuh bibirnya sekilas.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari jendela Sakura dan mengunci jendela tersebut. Di belakangnya, Sakura terkikik saat melihat sebuah sarang laba-laba yang tersangkut di ujung rambut Sasuke yang sedikit runcing.

"Kau rajin sekali bersih-besih, Sasuke-_kun_," canda Sakura sambil mengusap kotoran di atas kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengambil pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar jam delapan malam itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam lebut tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil. Sesekali, pemuda beriris obsidian itu melirik Sakura yang tidak secerewet biasanya. Sasuke mengerti, gadisnya mungkin sangat kelelehan hari ini, bahkan untuk mengoceh saja seolah tidak memiliki tenaga.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia masih merasakan benda tersebut disana. Mengeratkan genggamannya, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura tidak protes, gadis itu juga ingin secepatnya berada di rumah dan menenggelamkan diri dalam air hangat.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka tiba di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sakura mendesah lelah, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun, Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuat gadis itu menaikkan alis saat menatap Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, dengan kening mengerut.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, lalu mengeluarkan benda dari dalam sakunya. "Ini milik ibuku, aku ingin kau memakainya," ujarnya.

Sakura masih terpaku menatap benda berkilauan di tangan Sasuke. Ia menatap takjub kalung yang memiliki bandul berlambang Uchiha tersebut. Gadis merah jambu itu masih terdiam saat kalung milik ibu kekasihnya sudah melingkari lehernya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura bergumam pelan, menelusuri bentuk rantai yang nampak seperti ukiran di lehernya. "K-kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Sakura masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari kalung yang terlihat sangat menakjubkan itu, apalagi benda tersebut milik wanita yang sangat Sasuke cintai.

Sasuke merapatkan jaraknya, hingga hidungnya menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura. Menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, ia mengangkat dagu lancip Sakura agar bisa menatap matanya.

Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya saat ia menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. "Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha," Sasuke mengatakan disela-sela kecupannya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aa…"

.

.

_**Fin **_

.

Fict ini **end **disetiap chapnya yaa..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan ripiu :D


	6. Night In

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

06 : Night In

Summary : Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura malam-malam begini.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannnya malam-malam begini di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia berdiri di sana, tanpa melakukan apapun. Sasuke hanya berdiri kaku, menatap tajam pintu tertutup tersebut. Helaan napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya terdengar dari mulut pemuda yang dua bulan lalu itu genap berusia dua puluh tahun. Mengusap kasar tengkuknya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi dari rumah gadis merah jambu itu.

Namun, suara feminim membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik, mendapai Sakura yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, ia juga bingung kenapa dirinya berada disini.

Sakura yang awalnya berniat untuk mencari makan di luar, karena kedua orang tuanya tengah keluar desa, memilih untuk mengundang Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia agak merindukan pemuda tampan itu. Selama dua minggu ini, Sakura telah dalam misi solonya di desa Kumogakure.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam, kau mau—"

Sakura belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan melewati Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tambahkan lebih banyak tomat," pesan Sasuke saat masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. "Maniak tomat," kikiknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil sepotong irisan tomat, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Selang beberapa detik, ia kembali mengambil irisan lain dengan sumpitnya. Begitu seterusnya, hingga irisan tomat yang ada di piring porselen tersebut berkurang.

Mulutnya memang tengah menikmati buah favoritnya, namun matanya terlihat fokus pada Sakura yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Bola matanya setia mengikuti gerak gerik Sakura, menikmati berbagai macam ekspresi gadis merah jambu itu. Kadang, Sasuke akan terkekeh pelan (sangat pelan, hingga Sakura tidak menyadarinya), menyeringai tipis, bahkan senyum tertahan melihat tingkah polah Sakura yang tengah memasak. Entah sejak kapan, memperhatikan seseorang (khususnya Sakura) yang tengah memasak bisa semenarik ini. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya yang selalu muncul jika sudah berkaitan dengan rekan satu timnya itu. Bahkan, saat-saat menyebalkan seperti menunggu kedatangan Kakashi yang selalu terlambat saat misi, terasa sedikit menyenangkan saat ia dan Sakura tiba lebih dahulu.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_, bisa kau mencobanya?" Sakura menyodorkan Sasuke kuah sup dalam mangkuk kecil. "Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, tapi aku tidak tahu," ujarnya tersenyum kaku, sembari menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sasuke yang sempat melamun, tersentak halus saat mendengar suara Sakura. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya melamunkan hal-hal bodoh tidak berguna seperti itu. Cih! Sejak kapan ia menjadi sering melamun dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, yang dilamunkannya selalu saja berhubungan dengan gadis menjengkelkan di hadaannya.

Menggeser piringnya yang sudah bersih dari tomat, Sasuke langsung mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan mulai mencicipi kuahnya. Iapun mengernyit, mencari tahu apa kiranya yang kurang dalam sup tersebut. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Sasuke kembali menyendok kuah sup itu hingga habis.

"Tambahkan sedikit garam," katanya memberikan saran, "lada hitam juga, dan…"

Sakura menatap Sasuke antusian, ternyata Sasuke sangat ahli dalam masakan.

"…tomat." Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke memaksa untuk membantu Skaura mencuci piring. Awalnya, Sakura menolak keras dan mengatakan Sasuke itu tamu, namun pemuda itu tetap ngotot untuk melakukannya. Mendesah dalam kekalahan, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, karena gadis itu sudah sangat paham sifat Sasuke yang satu itu.

Suara air keran dan dentingan piring dan gelas mewarnai malam di rumah Sakura. Sakura mengambil bagian mencuci piring, sedangkan Sasuke bertugas untuk mengeringkannya. Semenjak mereka mulai mencuci, tidak ada sepatah kapatapun yang dipertukarkan di antara dua makhluk yang sangat berbeda dalam segala hal itu. Mungkin malam ini Sasuke sedikit mabuk tomat, hingga akhirnya ia memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dan mulai permbicaraan.

"Bagaimana misimu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa melirik Sakura, matanya tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggerutu pelan. "Semuanya lancar, tapi sedikit menyebalkan," keluhnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeram pelan, mengingat beberapa hal menyebalkan yang dialaminya. "Bukan masalah misinya, tapi beberapa hal bodoh di tempatku menginap." Gadis itu memberikan piring terkahirnya pada Sasuke, lalu mencuci tangannya. "Lelaki tua yang mneginap di sebelah kamarku itu sangat mesum, dia sempat menerobos kamarku saat aku sedang mengganti baju," kesalnya dengan wajah yang mulai marah.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, merasakan kemarahan tiba-tiba. Rasanya, ia ingin mencari lelaki tua itu dan membuatnya merasakan _tsukuyomi_. Saking kesalnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar piring yang dipegangnya mulai retak sehingga membuat Sakura kaget.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" kaget Sakura. Ia mulai khawatir saat melihat cairan merah di tangan Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengambil piring yang sudah pecah di tangan Sasuke itu hati-hati, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sakura lalu mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap.

Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya yang kembali seperti semula, bahkan goresan kecilpun tidak ada. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" kesal Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, namun matanya menatap Sasuke geli. "Malam ini kau sangat berbeda," terangnya.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud Sakura.

"Kau agak manis malam ini," jelas Sakura dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Wajah Sasuke langsung masam mendengar kata "manis" disandingkan dengan diirnya. "Aku tidak manis," tukasnya kesal.

Sakura yang awalnya tengah merona malu karena sedari tadi Sasuke masih belum melepaskan tangannya, kemudain tertawa lagi melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. "Maaf aku salah," katanya di sela-sela tawanya, " kau tidak manis tapi menggemaskan," lanjutnya dengan tawa yang lebih kencang.

Sasuke yang tidak suka ditertawakan seperti itu, menggeram rendah. "Sakura!" desisnya. Namun sayang, gadis merah jambu itu tidak memedulikan peringatannya. Akhirnya, dengan gerakan sigap, Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura hingga tubuh mereka berbenturan.

"Eeeppp!" Sakura tersentak, lalu mata terbelalak kaget.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan reraksi Sakura, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mencium ujung hidung gadis itu.

Napas Sakura tertahan dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah melebihi warna buah favorit Sasuke. Mulutnya menganga dan emeraldnya membulat. Ia terlalu _shock _dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan, dan otak cerdasnya tidak bisa berpikir untuk saat ini.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung melepaskan lilitan lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Sepertinya, Sasuke tidak akan segera pulang malam ini dan masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sakura. Ada satu hal yang belum disadari pemuda itu, tentang alasan kenapa dirinya mengunjungi rumah Sakura malam-malam seperti ini, padahal ia tidak memiliki urusan sama sekali.

Sasuke merindukannya…Ya, Uchiha Sasuke merindukan Haruno, bahkan di luar kesadarannya.

Sakura yang sudah dapat menguasai dirinya (kecuali detakan jantungnya yang terus berpacu), menatap punggung tegap Sasuke. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_ mabuk tomat?" gumamnya _ngaco_.

.

.

.

**Fin **


	7. Night Out

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

07 : Night Out

Summary : Pada akhirnya, keputusannya menerima ajakan Sakura bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Saat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya, Sasuke langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Apalagi ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyum kelewat manis menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Keningnya mengerut saat menyadari penampilan Sakura malam ini. Gadis merah jambu yang biasanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan rok selutut itu, kali ini mengenakan kimono hijau bercorak bunga sakura yang membuat gadis itu terlihat agak berbeda, lebih cantik dari biasanya.

_Kuso_!

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya saat kata cantik disandingkan dengan Sakura, entah ada apa dengan kepalanya. Apa mungkin karena ia belum makan sejak siang tadi, atau mungkin matanya mulai rabun? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah memahami dirinya jikalau sedang bersama gadis rekan satu timnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar hingga mata gadis itu menyipit. "Malam ini festival _tanabata_," kata Sakura riang, "akan ada _hanabi_ juga," imbuhnya dengan senyum yang masih dipertahankan.

Sasuke yang sudah mengerti kemana alurnya, memutar matanya bosan. "Tidak!" tolaknya.

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah cemberut saat mendengar penolakan Sasuke, bahkan sebelum ia menjelaskan maksudnya. _Emerald _yang tadinya berbinar cerah, kini meredup. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_, kita pergi yaa…" Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon _ultimate _andalannya.

_Tsk!_

Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu menyentil jidat Sakura. "Menjengkelkan!" dengusnya.

Meski jidatnya terasa sedikit nyeri, namun gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya ketika Sasuke mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan dengan tangan terselip di sakunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" seru Sakura yang berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda yang telah keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang malam ini penuh sesak oleh warga Konoha yang ikut menikmati festival yang diadakan sekali dalam setahun itu.

Sakura menatap takjub deretan penjual makanan yang berbaris rapi di pinggir jalanan utama Konoha. Indra penciumannya langsung dimanjakan oleh aroma berbagai jenis makanan yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh meski telah makan malam sebelumnya. _Emerald-_nya berbinar bahagia saat melihat penjual takoyaki yang tengah dikerubungi pembeli. Tidak ingin kehabisan, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang dan mengambil tempat antrian karena peminatnya lumayan banyak.

Kendati wajahnya terlihat kesal, namun Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan memilih berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari tempat penjual takoyaki.

Sasuke menatap bosan kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya, kadang ia akan mengutuk pelan saat melihat gadis-gadis yang mengerling menggoda ke arahnya. Lalu, tatapannya kembali pada Sakura yang masih menunggu giliran.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menyipit tidak suka tatkala melihat gadis merah jamu itu tengah asyik mengobrlo dengan seorang lelaki yang kebetulan tengah mengantri bersamanya. Apalagi saat melihat mata pemuda itu menatap penuh nafsu pada Sakura membuatnya ingin mematahkan lehernya.

Dengan tangan terselip di saku celananya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari kemana arah tatapan lelaki mesum yang sedang bicara dengannya.

"Sakura!"

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis itu menatap bingung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya dari antrian. "H-hey, giliranku sebentar lagi," protesnya.

"Kau beli yang lain saja, aku yang mengantri," titah Sasuke tidak ingin dibantah.

Kendati bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin melakukan hal yang sangat dibencinya itu, namun Sakura mengikuti omongan Sasuke dan mencari-cari apa yang akan diburunya selanjutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat penjual makanan favoritnya.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang telah menuruti perintahnya dengan seringai tipis. Melihat pemuda di depannya mengikuti arah kemana Sakura pergi, Sasuke memegang bahu pemuda itu dan memberinya tatapan peringatan. "Jaga matamu darinya kalau masih ingin melihat matahari besok!" desisnya dengan nada rendah penuh intimidasi.

Sasuke melihat tubuh pemuda di depannya itu menggigil, dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah keluar dari antrian membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Namun seringai itu langsung lenyap seketika ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat bibirnya berkedut marah. Ada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum tidak nyaman saat beberapa pemuda mengajaknya bicara. _Sharingan-_nya langsung aktif saat melihat salah satu tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu menyentuh pundak Sakura kemudian turun agak ke bawah.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menghampiri Sakura dan mematahkan tangan kotor yang telah berani menyentuh Sakuranya, suara berat paman penjual takoyaki membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya sejenak.

"Berapa porsi?"

"Dua," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan mata terkunci pada Sakura.

Setelah membayar, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju Sakura dengan aura yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mendesah berat, melirik Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke jalanana di depan.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tapi tidak harus mematahkan lengannya, bagaimana kalau mereka menuntutmu?" Sakura bertanya serius.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Seperti mereka berani," tukasnya angkuh.

Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Tapi kau tidak harus—"

"Memangnya kau senang diraba-raba begitu?" Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Sakura.

"Bukannya begitu!" tukas Sakura, "tapi kau tidak harus sampai melakukan hal seperti itu," gerutunya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat senang Sasuke peduli padanya, namun ia juga khawatir Sasuke akan mendapatkan masalah dari apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Namun rasa kesal Sakura langsung menguap ketika mendengar suara letusan yang lumayan keras, dan langit malam Konoha berubah terang dan berwarna warni.

"_Hanabi-_nya sudah mulai!" pekik Sakura girang. Ia langsung menyambar lengan Sasuke melupakan kemarahannya pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus rendah melihat perubahan instan _mood _Sakura. Ia membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh gadis yang tengah melompat kegirangan melihat kembang api yang beberapa menit lalu mulai menghiasi langit Konoha.

"Mereka indah 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura bergumam takjub, matanya terus fokus pada ledakan kembang api di musim panas ini.

"Hn, mereka indah." Sasuke bergumam pelan, tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari _emerald _bening Sakura.

Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli tentang kembang api, karena menurutnya itu biasa-biasa saja. Namun, lain ceritanya jika ia melihatnya melalui bola mata Sakura. Hal sepele seperti itu berubah menakjubkan baginya.

Tanpa mereka berdua menyadari, Sasuke bergerak lebih dekat ke samping Sakura hingga tidak ada jarak, bahkan lengannya kini melingkar erat di pinggang ramping gadis merah jambu itu. Bibir Sasuke mulai berkedut dan mencetak seringai tipis (karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak tersenyum) tatkala kepala Sakura bersandar di bahunya.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak keberatan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti malam ini jika bersama Sakura.

.

.

**Fin**


	8. The Student Becomes The Teacher

**SasuSaku Month 2014**

08 : The Student Becomes The Teacher

Summary : Sasuke kembali belajar di akademi atas perintah Kakashi selaku hokage. Sasuke semakin terpuruk mengetahui rekan merah jambunya ternyata yang akan mengajarinya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Sasuke membanting pintu ruangan hokage di belakangnya. Sepasang mata yang berbeda warna itu itu menatap tajam semua orang yang melirik ke arahnya. "Apa?!" desisnya marah, kini _sharingan-_nya aktif membuat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya terlihat penasaran dengan mantan _missing-nin _itu bergidik ngeri.

"_G-gomen, _Uchiha-_san_!"  
Sasuke mendengus, memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, sebelah matanya kembali ke bentuk normalnya. "Cih, hokage sialan!" geramnya.

Dengan langkah besar dan aura berbahaya, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu keluar dari komplek gedung hokage. Hangatnya matahari pagi tidak dapat membuat Sasuke meredam kemarahannya, malah ia bertambah geram, kesal dan rasanya ingin memisahkan kepala dan tubuh hokage menjengkelkan yang menyuruhnya melakukan seuatu yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh ke dasar bumi.

_Kuso!_

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apa tujuan Kakashi sebenarnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Apa pria mesum yang sampai sekarang masih _single _itu berencana untuk belas dendam setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Yeah, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya, Sasuke sangat yakin.

Semenjak Kakashi diangkat menjadi hokage keenam, Sasuke selalu saja menerima misi-misi bodoh yang sebenarnya untuk tingkat bocah-bocah yang baru memasuki akademi, misalnya saja; menangkap kucing yang kabur, membantu menyabuti rumput, menolong Teuchi menyuci piring dan macam-macam pekerjaan tidak berguna lainnya. Cih, dan seenaknya saja Kakashi menyebut pekerjaan (yang sangat tidak se-level dengannya itu) adalah bagian dari misi.

Misi pantatmu!

_Argh!_

Sasuke mengusap kasar rambut di tengkuknya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini. Sorot _rinnengan _dan _sharingan _itu menatap tajam pintu tertutup di hadapannya seolah ingin melenyapkannya ke dalam dimensi lain. Rahangnya mengeras ketika mendengar suara ribut dari dalam ruangan itu, kepalan di tangannya menguat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke mmeutuskan untuk melakukannya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengetuk beberapa kali, ia harus siap menghadapi apapun di balik pintu ini. Walaupun begitu Sasuke masih tidak rela jika harus melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan ini. Kalau saja Naruto tahu akan hal ini, ia bisa memastikan maniak ramen bodoh itu tidak akan berhenti menertawainya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sasuke mendengar derit pintu. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napasnya seolah-olah akan menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia disambut oleh tatapan bingung gadis merah jambu yang membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sakura di akademi, dan apa yang tengah di lakukannya disini, jangan bilang kalau sekarang gadis itu mengajar di tempat ini. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke mendengus kesal, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah berat melihat keangkuhan Sasuke, kalau saja ia tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. "Aku menggantikan Iruka mengajar, dia sedang sakit," jelas Sakura, "aku tidak tahu mengajar mereka sangat melelahkan," desahnya melirik sekumpulan anak-anak yang entah berkerumun mempermasalahkan apa.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ia semakin merinding jika harus bergabung bersama mereka, belum lagi kenyataannya Sasuke harus belajar dan melakukan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan bocah-bocah menjengkelkan itu. Runtuh sudah _image _Uchiha karena dirinya, semoga saja Madara tidak akan memburunya dari alam baka.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tidak menyadari panggilan Sakura, ia masih meratapi dan memikirkan cara untuk membalas Kakashi nanti. Gara-gara pria itu, ia harus rela kehilangan harga dirinya seperti ini. Tidak pernah dalam sembilas belas tahun hidupnya, Sasuke akan mengalami nasib sial seperti ini dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke…" Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, Sakura menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke karena melihat pemuda itu tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Apa kiranya yang membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat frustasi seperti ini, pikirnya. "Ada masalah, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap tepat di bola mata berbeda itu.

Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya, tatapannya jatuh pada sepasang _emerald _yang menatapnya khawatir. Ada rasa senang dalam dirinya melihat gadis merah jambu itu selalu saja khawatir tentang dirinya. Kendati tidak akan mengakuinya dengan keras, keberadaan Haruno Sakura dalam hidupnya benar berarti banyak untuknya. Namun, apa yang akan dipikirkan gadis itu jika tahu apa sesungguhnya tujuannya ke akademi. Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya, benar-benar sangat memalukan.

"Kakashi, dia yang menyuruhku kesini!" Sasuke bergumam rendah tapu cukup di dengar oleh Sakura, kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya dengan wajah penasaran. Setelah membacanya beberapa saat, wajah gadis itu mengernyit kemudian menatap Sasuke penuh prihatin.

"Mungkin ini misi tersulit yang pernah kau terima, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura menepuk bahu tegap pemuda itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian tawa Sakura pecah tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Sasuke mendelik kesal, menatap Sakura dengan aura berbahaya di sekelilingnya. Tapi sayang, gadis itu tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Bahkan, tawanya semakin kencang hingga sudut-sudut mata gadis yang itu basah.

"Diam, Sakura!" desis Sasuke. Ia sudah bisa menebak gadis itu akan bereaksi seperti ini. Argh! Rasanya Sasuke ingin membunuh Kakashi, tidak peduli jika ia harus melakukan tindakan kriminal lagi.

"M-maaf…" ujar Sakura, ia masih tidak menyangka Sasuke harus melalui semua ini. Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menertawakan kesialan Sasuke. Kaka-_sensei _benar-benar hebat bisa memaksa Sasuke melakukan hal ini, pikir Sakura.

"Cih, menjengkelkan!"

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, ia tahu Sasuke tengah kesal dilihat dari wajahnya agak memerah, dan jangan lupakan sorot mata membunuh yang kini tengah terpancar dari matanya.

"Matikan _Sharingan-_mu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin murid-muridku takut denganmu," kata Sakura mengingatkan.

Sasuke hanya berdecih sebagai jawaban, bahkan sekarang Sakura sudah berani memerintahnya.

_Pride _Sasuke benar-benar hancur lebur sepertinya.

"Baiklah adik-adik, kita memiliki teman baru!" Sakura menepuk tanganya beberapa kali, meminta perhatian dari bocah-bocah yang rata-rata usianya baru menginjak sebelas tahun itu.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri di samping Sakura, dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celananya. Ia memandang bosan anak-anak perempuan yang menatapnya kagum, dan tatapan para bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak suka akan kehadirannya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_!" titah Sakura dalam mode _sensei-_nya.

Sasuke mendelik kesal melihat senyum lebar gadis itu, lalu memalingkan muka sembari mendengus rendah. "Tidak!" Mana mungkin ia harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Kau muridku sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_!" Meskipun menggunakan nada halus dan lembut, namun iris _emerald _itu menatap tajam pemuda di sampingnya.

_Tsk!_

Sasuke balik memelototi Sakura, benar-benar tidak sudi melakukan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura kini sudah berkacak pinggang, mengirim tatapan belati pada rekan satu timnya itu.

Tahu Sakura tidak akan berhenti sampai dirinya menuruti keinginan gadis itu, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan menuruti ucapannya. Kalau saja yang tengah berdebat dengannya bukanlah Sakura, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke mengenalkan diri disambut bisik-bisik para siswa, tapi pemuda itu tidak memedulikannya. Ia malah mendelik ke arah Sakura yang tengah menampilkan senyum puasnya. "Puas?!" dengusnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Sasuke duduk bersama murid-murid lainnya.

Sasuke melangkah ragu, apa ia harus melakukan ini?

"Nah, mari kita mulai mengerjakan soal, adik-adik!" Sakura berseru riang, menyuruh semua muridnya memperhatikan bukunya.

Sasuke yang mengambil posisi di pojok belakang, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dada. Ia mengabaikan suara Sakura yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, bisikan-biskan gadis-gadis muda yang terkagum-kagum, juga gerutuan bocah-bocah ingusan yang tidak menyukai kedatangannya.

Sasuke termenung, memikirkan kembali saat-saat ia kembali ke Konoha setelah melakukan pertarungan hidup matinya dengan Naruto.

Yeah, waktu itu Sasuke memang kalah, namun kondisi Naruto lebih mengenaskan darinya dan ia cukup puas akan hal itu. Walaupun Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, semua ucapan bodoh Naruto tentang ikatan diantara mereka serta cinta yang tulus dari kakaknya memiliki andil yang sangat besar atas keputusannya, apalagi mengingat kata-kata Kakashi tentang Sakura sebelum ia menjebak gadis itu dalam _genjutsu-_nya.

Tanpa sadar, pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang tengah menghampiri salah satu meja muridnya. Setiap gerakan serta ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh gadis itu tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Bagaimana kening agak lebar itu mengerut, bibir _pink _alami yang terlihat kenyal dan lezat, dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional dan bagian tubuhnya tumbuh sempurna di tempat-tempat yang tepat.

Ah, sial!

Pikiran tidak senonohpun berputar dengan liarnya di kepala Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak makan?" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih saja menampilkan wajah kesalnya. Waktu istarahat sudah dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan ia menyeret Sasuke untuk makan siang di belakang akademi tempatnya biasa menyendiri ketika masih kecil dulu.

Sakura mengangkat bahu ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja, sama sekali tidak menaggapinya. Gadis itu menerawang, mengingat-ingat bagaimana penakut dan lemahnya ia dulu. Ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ino.

"Tidak berguna," desahnya tanpa sadar.

"Apanya yang tidak berguna?"

Suara berat Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura, ia langsung menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," tukasnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan, ia hanya memandang kosong semak-semak liar yang tumbuh di antara bunga-bunga.

"Sakura-_neechan_!"

Sakura memindahkan kotak bento yang yang dipangkunya, lalu tersenyum ke arah salah satu murid favoritnya itu. "Ada apa, Yuka-_chan_?"

Gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat itu menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya melirik Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Sakura terkikik, menyenggol pinggang Sasuke dengan sikunya. "Wajahmu yang seperti itu menakutinya, Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya, "apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum riang seperti Naruto," keluh Sakura membandingkan dua rekannya yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya tersenyum bodoh seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Bisa-bisa, Madara benar-benar memburunya.

"Kemarilah, Yuka-_chan_!" seru Sakura.

Gadis yang bernama Yuka itu duduk di samping kanan Sakura, menunjukkan sebuah buku yang dibawanya. "Iruka-_sensei _memberikan kami tugas ini tiga hari yang lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakannya," lirih Yuka dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah mencobanya, tetapi tidak bisa mengerjakannya, aku bingung," tambahnya menahan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu, dong. Ayo, kita kerjakan bersama." Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Yuka kembali ceria lagi, gadis itu agak mengingatkan dirinya dulu yang sedikit cengeng.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-_nee_…"

Sakura tersenyum, menepuk pucuk kepala Yuka lembut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_sensei_?" Kali ini gadis bercepol itu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan _sensei_. Ia terlihat khawatir karena sedari tadi gadis merah jambu itu hanya diam memelototi bukunya.

"_Ugh_, ini…" Sakura mendesah berat, sama sekali tidak mengerti dan pertanyaan yang diberikan sangat rumit melebihi soal ujian _chuunin_. Apa Iruka memberikan soal-soal yang salah pada mereka, pikirnya. Pasalnya, dia yang beberapa bulan ini akan mendaftar untuk mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat saja tidak mengerti, apalagi gadis yang masih berstatus _genin _ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakannya di kelas, bahkan ayah dan ibuku tidak tahu," tutur Yuka menatap sendu buku yang dipegang Sakura.

Sakura terlihat kelabakan, dahinya mengerut bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia juga tidak ingin dicap sebagai guru yang bodoh hanya karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"_Sensei _yang tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. ia langsung menghadiahi pemuda itu tatapan mematikan karena berani sekali mengejeknya. Memangnya dia bisa apa, masih _genin _saja belagu seperti itu.

"Diam, Sasuke! Kau sendiri masih _genin_," balas Sakura kesal.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tidak ada jarak dengan Sakura. "Aku _genius _bodoh!"

Dengan santai, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sakura dan mengambil pensil yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Sakura. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya dengan posisi mereka. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan dada kencang dan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna di punggungnya.

Yup, posisi mereka terlihat romantis,bukan. Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Sakura terlihat tengah merengkuh gadis yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Soal yang seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa, Sakura -_sensei_?" Sasuke berkata merendahkan. Pemuda itu mengambil pensil yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura dan mulai menuliskan rumus-rumus yang tepat untuk soal-soal tersebut.

"Sasuke-_nii_ memang _genius_," koemnat Yuka yang fokus dengan apa yang ditulis Sasuke. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan posisi _sensei-_nya dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn, memang." Sasuke mneyeringai angkuh.

Seringai Sasuke bertambah luas ketika merasakan tubuh Sakura tegang dalam pelukan tidak langsungnya. Tangannya memang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang tidka bisa dikerjakan oleh Sakura, namun perhatian sesungguhnya tertuju pada wajah memerah gadis _menjengkelkan _ini.

Sasuke benar-benar puas, setelah dua tahun kembali ke Konoha, ia sangat jarang melihat wajah menggemaskan Sakura yang seperti ini lagi, gadis itu sudah mulai pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Namun Sasuke yang sangat mengenal karakter Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui matanya. Yeah, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa membohonginya dan masih terlihat jelas kalau gadis Haruno itu masih memendam rasa padanya.

"B-bisa menjauh sedikit, S-Sasuke-_kun_," cicit Sakura. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan, terlalu gugup dengan posisi mereka. Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang sekiranya dapat membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak normal.

Namun sayang, Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Napas Sakura tercekat saat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Ia bisa mencium aroma _mint _samar dan _musky _dari Sasuke. Jika hal ini berlanjut, tentunya tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura…" desah Sasuke sengaja.

Rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan saja ketika merasakan sisi wajah Sasuke menempel di pipi kirinya. Suara maskulin Sasuke yang tengah menjelaskan cara penyeselaian seoal-soal tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke kepalanya. Apalagi saat bibir tipis Sasuke menyusuri rahangnya, seandainya Sakura itu robot, mungkin asap akan keluar dari telinganya karena sudah tidak mampu menerima semua perlakukan Sasuke sekarang.

"Selesai."

Yuka tersenyum senang, langsung mendekap buku tulis di dadanya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_nii¸_Sakura-_sensei_!" Saking senangnya, bocah itu langsung berlari ke arah teman-temannya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke masih belum berniat untuk menarik diri, ia terlihat betah dengan posisi seperti itu. Lagipula, dengan begini ia bisa mengambil sedikit keuntungan dari gadis itu.

"Jam delapan, kita makan di luar!"

"Eh?"

"Hn, akan kujemput."

Sakura yang masih belum pulih hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apakah ini ajakan kencan?

Melihat Sakura yang hanya diam saja dengan wajah memerahnya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pelipis kiri gadis itu. "Jam delapan, kau harus sudah siap!" Dengan begitu, Sasuke langsung menggunakan _jutsu _teleport untuk pergi lakukan sesuatu yang penting sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sial! Efek Sasuke padanya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE! "

Teriakan keras Kakashi terdengar pilu karena sangat terpukul melihat seluruh koleksi buku yang telah dikumpulkannya bertahun-tahun terbakar dengan api hitam. Ia hanya bisa duduk lemas menatap lembaran terakhir dari bukunya dilalap api milik bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan kau menikahi Sakura, Sasuke!" Kakashi bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

Semangat hidup pria itu _down _seketika setelah ditimpa musibah yang baginya sangat-sangat memilukan dan tragis.

Semoga Kakashi diberikan ketabahan dan kesabaran.

.

.

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**Ahahaha…kayaknya chap kali ini agak kurang sesuai sama promptnya..tapi yasudahlah, gak ada ide TT**

**Dan saya minta maaf gak bisa menuhin request buat bikin chap selanjutnya itu berdasarkan manga naruto #693 kemarin, udah ada prompt di setiap chap soalnya XD**

**Gomen untuk typo(s)**

**Riview, Concrite?**


End file.
